


Rewards

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to get out of the store and home as soon as possible, instead of having what felt like half the population of lower Manhattan watch them argue over a bottle of lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble community prompt #385: Cash or Credit? 
> 
> Characters property of NBC/Dick Wolf. Written purely for fun and not for profit.

“I am so looking forward to the day off tomorrow, you have no idea.” Fin walked beside John on their way to the subway, destined for Fin’s place after clocking out from work.  
  
“Actually I think I have a pretty good idea, given the way you were eye-fucking me the entire afternoon. You know, you might want to tone it down a few notches if you don’t want the entire precinct knowing about our after-hours dalliances. Speaking of which—” John paused outside a CVS entrance, “—we’re out of lube. And we are _not_ making due with creative substitutions after last time.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Fin agreed, following John into the store.

* * *

“Do you have your ExtraCare card?”

“My _what_?” John demanded.  
  
“Your ExtraCare card, to receive the sale price and earn rewards bonuses.”  
  
“No, I do not and before you ask, no, I do not want one, thank you.”  
  
“Here, use my card, man.” Fin pulled out his keys and flipped through all the little plastic tags for his CVS one, then handed it to the cashier for scanning.  
  
“You really feel comfortable having all of your personal purchases at the drug store recorded and stored under your name? Including what brand of personal lubricant you prefer?”  
  
“If it means I save two dollars on the purchase, hell yes.”  
  
John sighed and shook his head in defeat. “Sheep. I’m surrounded by mindless sheep.”  
  
“That’ll be eight-fourteen, please.”  
  
John reached for his wallet, fished through it in an apparently fruitless search for money, and then turned to his partner. “Fin, you have a ten? I spent my last on lunch today.”  
  
“Use a card. Debit, credit, ain’t no minimum purchase here.”  
  
“I know, but I don’t have a card on me.”  
  
“You’re kidding. And don’t tell me it’s ’cause you don’t like your purchases being tracked.”  
  
“How many perps have we caught because they bought something related to a crime and used their credit card for the transaction?”  
  
“Oh, so you’re planning on committing criminal activity sometime soon?” Fin grumbled in frustration, but then he pulled out his credit card before the customers in line behind them began to riot. He just wanted to get out of the store and home as soon as possible, instead of having what felt like half the population of lower Manhattan watch them argue over a bottle of lube.  
  
“No, but that’s not the point. I simply prefer not to provide data related to what I buy at the drug store, the supermarket, _wherever_ , memorialized for who-knows-what reasons.”  
  
“Yeah so instead you mooch off of me.” Fin scrawled on the electronic signature screen with the stylus, then took the small bag from the cashier and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
“And now they even have a digital record of your signature,” John sighed as they headed for the door.  
  
“John, it is a damn good thing you’re a great fuck or else I would have to kill you right now.”  
  
“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
